Bound With A Curse
by AWriterInTrying
Summary: "A Veela's Mate may be caused great pain by her mate's actions, some might describe it as a curse" Draco/OC A Little Harry/OC
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

"I can't! Please make it stop" The woman screamed out as she felt another breathtaking contraction.

"Push, just push Rose!" The midwife responded her voice urgent knowing that the baby was losing air and would suffocate if she didn't have her lungs cleared soon.

"I can-" The woman's scream was interrupted by a loud cry that could only signal the arrival of the baby.

"She's beautiful" The midwife said holding her up and cleaning her off. The midwife moved her hands skillfully wrapping the baby in a warm pink blanket.

"Can I please hold her? Just Once?" Asked the mother yearning to hold her precious baby girl it least once.

"No. Take the child away" An elderly woman called to the midwife in Russian. The midwife looked between the elderly woman and the mother dismayed at taking a child away from it's mother. The midwife gave the mother one last sorrow filled look before disappearing through the doorway with the child.

"Now what to do with you.." The elderly woman said running her hands along the blanket of the mother's bed and pulling out her wand.

"Any last words?" The elderly woman asked smiling at the mother's tears over her soon to be death.

"My daughter please make sure she is named Ivoria Rosemarie Annemarie Katarina Slade" The woman said trying to stop the slaughter of tears threating to spill.

"A fine name, for a fine girl too bad she will know nothing about you" The elderly woman said cackling before with a flick of her wand uttering the killing curse and putting the young mother at peace.


	2. Chapter One

_Chapter One_

Ivoria twisted and turned staring at herself in the mirror and tried to pull down the ridiculously short hem of her dress. She hated the way the dress made her feel like some kind of object to be had. The girl was in all sense gorgeous. She had long dark brown hair with honey blonde highlights which fell in delicate ringlets down her back and stopped at her waist. To complement her hair she had mocha colored skin which was flawless and smooth. Her figure was curvy but still on the skinny side and she stood proudly at 5'6. The most beautiful features had to be her eyes deep blue skies with brown and golden flecks.

Ivoria or Ivy liked she wanted to be called, finally decided that the dress was not getting any longer no matter how hard she tried. She finally sighed and opened the door of her bedroom peeking outside looking around and spotting her grandmother's guests the Malfoys heading for the dining room. She ducked back inside her bedroom before any of them could spot her and slid down on the back of her door. She could not go outside and meet them.

The idea of marriage deeply scared her but the idea of being anyone's mate? Impossible. Let Alone Draco Freaking Malfoy! She had never met him but had heard dreadful stories from her cousin Nicole. She could not go down there and let him touch her! She could not even imagine the idea of anything else…

Ivy finally took a deep breath, smoothed out her dress and opened the door. Ivy was sure she would be the daughter that her grandparents and her parents if they were alive would deserve. She stepped outside and walked to the dining room and what she saw took her breath away. A prince. No that was wrong a god. The god had short silver blonde hair with sharp beautiful stormy grey eyes. She could see through his white dress shirt and black slacks that he was well built. With strong shoulders and a built chest.

Snapping out of her trance with a start Ivy moved with shaky knees to sit down. Her breath was taken away again when he moved to pull out her chair with her. She swallowed as she sat down and shifted in her chair unintentionally closer to Draco.

"Well nice of you to join us, Ivoria" Ivy's grandmother Annemarie shook her head at her late arrival. Draco had to contain a growl at the woman's remark how dare someone insult his mate.

"Sorry, grandmother" Ivy mumbled as a response folding and refolding her hands in her lap looking anywhere but at Draco who was staring at her.

"Now time for business" Ivy's grandfather begun placing his hands on the dining room table and adjusting his already perfect tie.

"Ivory seeing as you our Draco's mate you shall be going to live with him in a cabin in France for the following month until it is time for Draco to return to Hogwarts which then you will be accompanying him" Ivy's grandfather Matthew spoke.

"Alright know that the matter at hand is settled me and Lucius have some business to discuss about the Malfoy Empire" Matthew spoke prompting Draco and Ivy to stand up and walk into the living room and floo to the house in France.

*In France*

Ivy stepped out of the fireplace shaking. She would never get used to traveling by floo powder.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked pulling her into his arms worried for his mate's safety.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken from the floo powder" Ivy said awkwardly embraced in Draco's arms.

Draco looked down into Ivy's bright blue eyes and begun to slowly kiss her wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

Ivy was surprised at the sensation never having been kissed before. It felt amazing and breathtaking all at once. She leaned into the kiss wrapping her small arms around his neck and pulling him closer until there was only fabric between them.

Draco licked her lips begging for entrance. She gave in opening her mouth and allowing him to explore it with his tongue. The kissed for several more minutes before Draco picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist carrying her into their bedroom.

Ivy's eyes opened as she tried to take in their bedroom it was more like a palace if you asked her. It had two levels with a winding staircase. The bed on the upper level had a light wood oak finish and the bedding was a billion shades of green. The rest of the room's theme was centered around the bed with a seating area in the lower level and a small reading nook. The reading nook definitely must have been an addition by Ivy's grandmother with knowledge of Ivy's bookworm habits.

Draco carried Ivy up the stairs with no trouble taking into account his vela strength and set her down gently on the bed. He laid down on top of her and spread her legs gently.

"No" Ivy cried out suddenly not wanting him to touch her anymore. She suddenly thought of a bad childhood memory that she had been trying to push out of her mind.

"I mean- can we just take it slow?" Ivy pleaded not wanting to go there.

"We can take it as slow as you want to" Draco reassured stroking her face and bending down to nibble at her neck. Draco sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her into his lap. He turned her so she could face him and begun kissing her passionately again only stopping so she could breath.

Draco could tell that her eyes were beginning to droop so he laid down with her still in his lap and slowly rocked her to sleep.


	3. Chapter Two

_Chapter Two_

Ivory woke up from a restful sleep to find Draco staring at her with love and affection. If only every morning could be like this one.

Ivy sat up and stretched out her arms blinking and wiping her eyes. Draco pulled her back into his arms and kissed her passionately wrapping his arms around her again.

"I love you" Draco whispered in her ear quietly nibbling on the outside of her ear. At the look of discomfort on her face from the statement he added "It's okay if you can't say it back Veela's fall in love with their mates long before their mate falls in love with them back".

Ivy snuggled into him reassured by his statement. She felt an attraction to him that she hadn't felt to anyone before but she couldn't say that she was in love with him not just yet anyway.

After an hour of kissing and snuggling Ivy was beginning to get quite hungry and the arrival of her stomach growling alerted Draco who quickly sat up and called for a house elf to bring her food.

"Mhmm breakfast " Ivy said as the house elf brought in the food placing the tray on the coffee table in the seating area below.

Ivy pranced down the staircase with Draco in tow, swiped a piece of bacon off the tray and sat down on their couch. Draco followed closely behind and picked Ivy up off the couch and sat her down in his lap beginning to feed her breakfast.

"Draco you don't have to feed me I can do it myself" Ivy argued sticking her tongue out stubbornly. Draco rolled his eyes and continued to feed her ignoring her protest.

"I'm gonna go take a shower" Ivy said trying to climb off Draco's lap only to be yanked back.

"No your not" Draco murmured in Ivy's ear. Not wanting an argument to spoil the good mood Ivy stayed silent as Draco begun to play with her ringlets.

They were interrupted by the knock of an owl against the window holding a letter. Ivy finally climbed off Draco's lap and opened the window rubbing the owl as it handed over her letter and giving it a treat before it flew away.

Ivy sat back down in Draco's lap and unfolded the letter curious about it contents. Silently Ivy read with Draco also reading over her shoulder.

_Dear Ivoria and Draco, _

_ We hope you are enjoying your vacation and want to inform you that you are both free to leave the cabin whenever you want and that the surrounding town has some brilliant sights to be seen. We also add to Draco to keep a close eye on our granddaughter for business situations appear to be growing hostile and we wish no harm to come to her._

_With Love, _

_Matthew and Annemarie Slade_

"I wonder what the meant by harm?" Draco asked pulling Ivy closer like the threat was suddenly close. "Of course that's the only part of the letter that you heard, did you not hear about the sights Draco?" Ivy replied annoyed by his overprotectiveness.

"Not that we will be seeing them since someone's threating you we will not leave the cabin" Draco said folding up the letter. "Draco please can we please see the sights" Ivy pleaded with Draco throwing in her puppy dog eyes for good measure. "I suppose" Draco said taking a deep breath forced to give in. "Yes! I'm going to go get ready" Ivy said hopping of his lap and taking off in the direction of the bathroom.

It took Ivy almost an extra hour to get ready with Draco staring at her making comments about this and that. It annoyed her and she made a note to self to lock Draco out of the bathroom for further notice.

Finally when Ivy was ready they traveled by floo powder into the city. Ivy was immediately taken back by the beauty of the city. People where bustling here and there children were dancing in the street it was all around spectacular.

"Come on let's go over there" Ivy said pulling him in the direction of a clothing boutique.

After shopping and sightseeing for the next two day's both ending with Draco's hands being loaded with bags and they decided to go to a nice restaurant to talk.

"So tell me more about yourself?" Draco said after they where seated at a private booth near the back.

"Like what?" Ivy giggled she had been homeschooled and was not used to having long conversations with people her age.

"Whose your best-friend?" Draco said leaning in for the answer.

"Probably my cousin Nicole she's in your year" Ivy said smiling.

Nicole was not simply in any year she was the year. Nicole dominated Hogwarts and basically the whole of pureblood society. She was in charge no one questioned her when it came to anything.

"So what's your favorite color?" Draco said smiling at her.

"Grey" She said dreamily staring into his eyes.

"Huh?" Draco said confused he had never counted grey as a color..

"I mean like your eyes" Ivy said quickly.

"Oh that explains a lot my favorite color is blue" Draco said flirting with her.

Ivy blushed and played with her hands uncomfortable by his attention.

After finishing their dinner and talking some more they decided to head back to the cabin. Upon arriving Draco quickly kissed Ivy almost taking her off her feet.

Draco continued to kiss Ivy adding tongue. He lifted her legs around his waist and carried her into the bedroom and upstairs unto their bed. He laid her down on the bed and climbed in between her legs trailing kisses down her neck.

He pulled the soft material of her sweater over her head and stared in awe at her chest. He reached down and pulled off her boots kicking off his own shoes also. He climbed onto the bed propping himself up on his elbows so not to crush her with his heavy weight. He kissed the exposed spot between her breasts and reached behind her to unclip her bra. She moaned and arched her back as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and begun to suck on it. Trailing kisses back up to her lips he begun to kiss her again fiercely on the lips. He moved his hands down to her jeans and unbuttoned them pushing them onto the floor. That's when the smell of her vanilla arousal hit him. It was hands down the sweetest thing he had ever smelled and was so alluring he had to struggle with himself not to just take her right there.

Once he had gotten control of himself he begun to kiss his way down towards her core. He kissed her belly button and continued his way down licking the insides of her folds. She was at this point moaning extremely loud and if not for the spell cast around the house she was sure that the neighbors would have already called the ministry on them. He decided info with the teasing and begun to suck straight on her clitoris. Biting and nibbling it he had soon sent her over the edge causing her to come all over the sheets.

He kissed his way back up to her mouth and Ivy moved her hands to take off his shirt pulling it over his head not even bothering to see where it landed. Ivory's dainty hands reached down to unbuckle his pants and tore them off with ease leaving him in just his grey briefs.

She could see through his briefs that he was very ready for this to happen and had to resist the urge to giggle. He slid his briefs off and climbed on top of her preparing himself at her entrance.

"This is going to hurt but afterwards it will feel amazing" Draco whispered in her ear preparing her. Ivy nodded quickly eager for it to start.

He pushed inside and she was immediately greeted with pain from her first penetration but he kept going forcing her to push through the pain. After about two minutes of thrust the pain faded away and she was moving with him wanting more. He begun to kiss down her neck and stopped at the smooth sensitive skin he was looking for.

Draco begun by kissing the spot lightly but the veela inside him was already awakened and he couldn't stop himself from biting down hard. Immediately after the felt and almost indescribable sensation of bliss and pure happiness.

Shortly after he had marked her they both came at the same time there juices flooding the sheets. Draco lifted himself off her and rolled over to curl up beside her pulling her head onto his chest. "That was amazing" Ivy whispered as she rubbed her knee over his member making him hard again. "Mhm time for round two" Draco said as he aligned himself into position again.


End file.
